RockBottom
by GabbehGrrr
Summary: When theirs a car crash in Forks, life starts to head down hill for everyone. Bella feels like she’s losing everyone she loves, while The Cullen’s can't help. The La Push reservation is distraught as Jacob loses hope. /All Human/
1. Chapter 1

"Nooo!" I squealed running towards the door.

She was in front of me in a flash, torture weapon in hand.

"Bella. Sit. Now!" she growled, I had no chance of escaping.

I grudgingly trudged over to the offending stool and glared at the brightly lit mirror as Alice lurked behind me weapon in hand. She was about to drag the weapon through my hair and I was helpless to stop her, my last attempt was to beg.

"please Alice! Anything but those, those, THINGS!" I pouted.

Jutting out my bottom lip as far as it would go and putting on my teary big eyes I stared at her in the mirror and sniffled. She looked like she would give but then burst out laughing.

"I'm not Edward! That won't work! Stop being over dramatic. They're just curlers!" She laughed separating my hair and clipping some of it away.

I pouted and watched her work in the mirror, after a few minutes of silence I huffed and Alice chuckled, the sound like ringing bells in the silence.

"why are we playing Bella Barbie now!? Its nearly night and everyone's out!" I sighed, giving up on pouting it wasn't working and I was tired of having my arms crossed and pushing my lips out.

"that's the point! Everyone's out, except me, you, Rose and Emmett. So your going to entertain me and let me try my new make up idea while Rose and Emmett disappear for some alone time." Alice finished with a huge grin.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I sighed.

"nope!" she giggled gleefully.

"Well I might as well enjoy it then! Any gossip Alice?" I laughed cheerfully, trying to brighten my mood.

"that's the spirit!" She cheered beginning her epic tail of how Jessica and Lauren had a cat fight.

I didn't care but I sat and listen humming and ahhing at the right places, she seemed happy gossiping and making me glamorous. This continued for about an hour, I was finally pulled into the bathroom so she could apply hair spray and wash her hand of make up.

"Done!" Alice squealed excitedly dragging me from the bath room to the bedroom again.

I glanced and the mirror and smiled warmly at Alice, she'd gone with the bright but simple look, a light dusting of bright yellow eye shadow, some bright pink gloss, spread thinly, a little foundation her and there and light pink blush. Eyeliner was applied under my eyes only and she used mascara and curlers on my eye lashes to make them stand out. She wore the same make up only with a light red gloss and orange eye shadow.

"Camera time!" she squealed.

As she darted off to fetch her camera I grinned hugely, this was the party I enjoyed, messing around with Alice taking photos, she insisted on having millions of me to fill every photo frame, album and scrap book she could buy! She had a scrap book full of just my pictures, showing different make up styles, there was at least two paged for each style.

Some times we'd wander into the forest for photos the scenery was lovely and as well as stupid faces and odd poses Alice liked to take a few artist photos, she could have been a professional, with her tiny expensive camera she took better photos than most photographers with their huge camera and fancy equipment.

She ran back in with the camera tackling me to the floor taking a picture mid air, which unsurprisingly was perfectly in focus, as we looked at the image we fell into a fir of giggles. Alice tongue lolled to the side in a cheeky expression, while her eves were bright and wide with happiness and excitement. I looked shocked and my eyes were half shut, it looked as though we were drunk.

The pictures continued but we stayed in as it was being to rain, I insisted we could get some great shots but Alice refused to get my curls ruined.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I yawned as Alice turned on the DVD player and slipped in 'House Bunny' the film they'd inquired before it came out on the shelves here, something about 'having links'. I decided to not ask, Alice handed me the popcorn as we snuggled into each other under the heated blanket, I was nearly nodding off just as the girl with the back braces was running to some guy she liked when the door burst open hitting the wall.

I screamed and jumped into Alice's lap who clung protectively to me, until we both saw who it was. Edward stood there with his hair windswept and in his face, his expression made a shiver travel down my spine. He looked utterly pained. I scrambled up from Alice lap towards him.

"Edward!? Are you ok!? What's wrong!?" I fussed as he wrapped me in a tight hug.

I savoured his embrace, his smell, his feel. His cold skin on mine made me shiver but with pleasure not cold, I had missed him in the little time he had been gone. Alice had diverted my conscious from thinking about him but my sub conscious was constantly thinking of him, if he was ok, what he was doing and when he'd be home.

His hands rubbed my forearms soothingly and he lips were at my ear.

"Bella, I have some bad news…" he whispered.

His velvet voice made me tremble once again and I clung tighter to him, I didn't want bad news! What could have happened!? Nothing hit me then but something bad had happened I could feel his lips moving against my ear, mouthing something to Alice.

I heard her almost silent footsteps as she ran up the stairs, I hear her closet door opening a bag unzipped and movement I ignored it and nuzzled my face further into Edward neck, wanting him to take the words back.

"I'm so sorry Bella, its,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie and Jake they've, … they've been in an accident." He whisper hoarsely in sounded as though it pained him to say it.

"I'm so sorry Bella." His arms tightened around me and my breathe caught in my throat, the worst thoughts running through my head.

"are … what, no…. are they ok!?" I whispered feeling that pricking behind my eyes as the tears tried it break through to spill over.

I held my will power wall strong, refusing to cry, that wouldn't help it would only escalate the situation to a stupid level.

"Shh, don't worry, Carlisle's treating them, they're in hospital, calm down." he soothed as I began crying.

I was slightly reassured by the fact Carlisle was treating them, he was the best doctor I had met and the best doctor anyone knew. He would look after them, I know he will.

"I want to see them." I whispered.

"of course you do. Come on Alice, you drive I'll sit with Bella in the back." he ordered cradling me to his chest, I nuzzled my head in his neck stifling the tears as best I could.

It was a pleasant warm night, the sun only just set, Edwards warm embrace adding to the humid air of the night, I wiped hopelessly at the tears on my cheeks and in my eyes. I stared at the beautiful orange, red, purple, black, blue and pink sky, so many colours blended to make the most beautiful sky I'd ever seen. It seemed to make me look at this situation differently, from morbid to hopeful.

I had to think for the better, I had to believe everything was ok, for if I didn't believe they were ok, how could they ever be ok? They couldn't. Plain and simple. I couldn't lose Charlie though, he was all I had left. I'd never got to know him when I was little and I still knew little about him. It was easy to live here with him, all I had to do was clean, cook and make conversation once in a while, nothing more was expected of me.

I didn't want to move back with mum, I couldn't, she was always travelling with Phil. That wasn't the life I wanted. I wanted to stay here with Edward and Alice, I'd grown so close to the Cullen and Hale siblings. Angela and Ben, Eric, Mike, I had more friends than I ever had in Phoenix with my mum.

Then there was Jacob, he was my best friend, I'd grown up with him. Every summer had become etched in my memory, the way Jacob spoke about them made them stay there. They seemed to be like a dream to him, something he wanted to happen but never could. All the time I'd spent with him when Edward broke up with me had made me appreciate him, he'd cuddle me when I got down and laugh with me when I was happy.

I knew I loved Jacob, not as much as I loved Edward, too much to be good for either of us though.

I couldn't have either of them hurt! Let alone dead! It'd kill me.

We'd reached the car now and Alice revved the engine, speeding down the drive way towards the hospital, usually her fast driving scared the life out of me, but now I had and urge to make her go faster. I needed to see them both, make sure they were ok.

"Edward?" I whispered still cradled in his arms, the seat belt was left to hang limp.

I thought this stupid, hell the whole situation was stupid. We were driving way to fast down a fairly busy road with no seatbelts on to go and make sure two people who had just been in a car crash were ok. How stupid, yet I really didn't care.

"yes Bella, love?" he whispered in my ear.

"what happened? I mean like, how did they crash?" I whispered back almost inaudibly.

If he said something like 'they hit a tree and flew through the windscreen' I was going to scream for sure.

"Jacob had run down to Charlie's this morning to help him check over the cruiser and he'd spent the day in Forks. So earlier Jacob, was going to run back, you know his stupid fitness thing? It was part of that, but he caved when Charlie offered him a lift. The plan was for Charlie to stay the night at Jacob's, with you being at ours he didn't need to be you see, then in the morning go fishing with Billy.

But the brakes gave out on the cruiser, the one thing they hadn't checked over. So they swerved off the road, hitting a tree. So far, they've found no broken bones or anything serious, just some minor injuries, a few bruises and cuts that look worse than they really are." he spoke softly, trying to keep me calm, while telling me his hands rubbed my forearms, also to calm me.

Surprisingly I was calm, it was good to know that nothing really bad had happened and that they were both ok. I was especially relieved they weren't even seriously injured!

"We're here!" Alice called jumping out the car and opening the door for us.

I climbed off Edwards lap and gently stepped out the care, Edward closely following, he took my small hand in his warm large one and Alice took my other hand in her small petite hand. We then quickly walked into the hospital, I stared at the dull white walls as Alice and Edward asked the receptionist some questions.

The horrible smell of antiseptic cream, anaesthetic and cleaning products hit me hard invading my nostrils uncomfortably, I hated hospital smells, nearly as much as I hated needles. I was snapped out of my daze as Edward tugged gently on my sleeve and smiled warmly at me.

"come on Bella, he's down here." he smiled softly as we followed Alice's graceful steps down the white busy corridor.

We reached a fairly large glass window in which I could see my father sat up in a white bed, in a white room, surrounded by white items. Why was everything white!? I hated the blank colour, well shade, it was boring, not uplifting at all. I let go of Edwards hand and pretty much ran into the room, wrapping my arms around my father as I collapsed on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey there Bells." he coughed slightly.

I felt warm thing flowing down my cheeks and I looked down the realise I was crying.

"Dad! I was so worried! Are you ok?!" I sobbed releasing him and relaxing back into the chair wiping my tears as fast as I could.

"I'm fine Bella, they're keeping me in for tonight just to keep an eye on me, I'll be home tomorrow. Your old man survives another one, your not getting rid of me soon." he laughed softly and I smiled my tears stopping.

"Hey dad, where's Jake?" I asked remembering him only now.

"Now, Bella. I don't want you to get upset, I need you to keep calm ok?" He said frowning.

"Oh my…. Dad! What's wrong with Jake!?" I asked my eyes wide and my heart slowed its beating to an unbearable pace.

Keep calm!? He'd only say that if something was wrong! Oh no! oh my gosh! No! he can't be hurt! Edward said it was just minor stuff! My chest constricted around my heart and lungs and I felt as though I couldn't breath and my heart was going to break into a thousand pieces any second, who cares if I was over exaggerating! This was Jacob! I loved him! LOVE HIM. God past tense already!?

I was beginning to get teary eyed as I sat waiting for him to speak, only he didn't. There was a long awkward silence which was murder for me, until I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know, I couldn't wait any longer!

"dad. What's wrong with Jake!?" I demanded.

He was silent for a few moments long, then he finally sighed and looked over at the window showing the corridor.

"I don't know, all I know is the doctors want to keep him in, they don't know when he'll be released. They're doing all these tests, I don't know what they're for, but I'm worried." he sighed talking quietly and softly.

I frantically looked out the window to see Edward talking to Carlisle a worried look on his face while Alice looked as though Carlisle had just told her he was casting her out the family. Oh god. It was bad, it was really bad, I couldn't help it I burst in to tears completely horrified my mind once again thinking the worse, I couldn't see a better side anymore. The only up side I could see was that he wasn't dead.

"Bella, come here." Charlie cooed, his arms held out for a hug.

Like a child I crawled on the bed curling up into his side and he hugged me close, I was sobbing and I couldn't stop. Soon sleep over took me and I dreamed the worst nightmare of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, Bella honey, wake up." I was being shaken lightly as I awoke from my deep slumber, my father voice invaded my mind, it was soft and gentle and needed.

I had, had the worst dream ever and I needed to wake up before I got worse, I stretched my arms and legs, hearing the clicks as my body moved for the first time in what seemed like forever. I yawned sleepily and rubbed my sleep filled eyes before opening them to the harsh light and burning white room. Where was I?

"Have a good sleep did you? You've slept for ages!" he chuckled softly as I looked around disorientated.

Hospital! Right, Accident, Dad, Jake! Got it. I sat up and climbed of my fathers bed where I had fallen asleep, it was bright and sunny outside, so I must of slept through the night. I walked over to the window and glanced outside, it was sunny for once, a rare lovely day and here my father was cooped up inside.

"can I see Jake today?" I asked quietly and hopefully, I needed to know he was ok.

"No today Bella, not tomorrow either, but the day after, you might. I know he's been asking to see you, but the doctors are still running a few tests, It's nothing serious, they're just checking him." he said softly, not looking anywhere near me.

He was lying.

He couldn't even look near me and say that! He knew something I didn't, but he wouldn't tell me. Well, at least he was ok, I guess that's good. I felt sadness creeping up on me, I wanted to see Jake, surely they can't keep my best friend from me! I didn't want to think about it, it was making the sadness creep up faster, I tried to change the topic, in the hope that it would distract me.

"so your coming home today?" I smiled brightly as he looked at me again.

"I think so yes, how about you go find Carlisle and ask him about discharging me?" he asked smiling warmly before staring out the window once again.

I nodded though it went unseen and swiftly left to find Carlisle.

-x- Later That Day -x-

"DAMNIT EDWARD!" I yelled glaring at him, I was seething.

"Look Bella, I don't know!" He glared back at me from the couch were we had previously been cuddling.

"That's a lie! Don't lie to me! I am not stupid, I know when your lying!" I shouted a little louder than before.

Why couldn't he just tell me!? This was important to me.

"Why won't you just tell me!? This is the whole jealously thing again isn't it!?" I shouted, glaring furiously at him.

"what!? No!" He defended too quickly.

"Jeez Edward! I am not secretly dating Jacob! Why can't you just get over it!? We're just friends!" I practically screamed gritting and grinding my teeth after the words were out.

"Bella.." He spoke in a soft tone as if to calm me.

" I can't believe this Edward! Fine you know what? Just Fine!" I screamed not even bothering to listen to what pathetic excuse he had.

I turned on my heel and headed to the door, storming out of it and running up the stairs, for once not tripping. I could hear someone calling my name, but I ignored it as I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door before locking it. I then ran over to my bed and flopped face first onto it, curling into a ball on my side while sobbing harshly. The tear I didn't know were there fell from my face onto the pillow which absorbed them like a sponge. There was knocking on my door and a voice was speaking. I couldn't understand anything, all I could think of was Jacob.

Would he be ok? Where was he? Why was he there? Why couldn't I see him?

Millions of questions buzzed round my head, making the sobs thicker and the tears faster. I felt exhausted. Slowly but surely the sobs turned to whimpers and the tears were gone. My proberly blood shot eyes slid closed and I fell asleep.

-x- Mid day the next day -x-

I opened by eyes in to the gloomy day which reflected my feelings. The skin on my eyes felt tight and sleep and dried tears had gathered around them. I moved my hands to rubs at them gently, wiping away the traces of sadness and sleep. I realized then I was still fully dressed from yesterday. How long had I slept? I looked over at the clock to see the glowing numbers '12:23'. Ugh! I'd slept through the night and half of the next day!? Then again, who cares. The faster the time goes the faster I'll be able to see Jake. I didn't feel there was much point in getting out of bed today, I couldn't see Jake til tomorrow and I had had a fall out with Edward, so there was nothing to do.

There was Charlie to look after though.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes once again before standing and walking over to the closet. I yanked off my clothes and yanked on my comfort clothes, grey baggy tracksuit bottoms and a black loose t shirt, which used to be Edwards, until he gave it to me. I slipped on some new thick socks before yanking a brush through my hair and tying it back into a loose pony tail at the back of my neck. I then grudgingly walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Dad?" I called out walking down the stairs.

"Good Morning Bell." He called from the living room in a cheery voice.

"You want me to make some lunch?" I asked, he'd been giving leave for a few days and seen as it was the summer holidays I had no where to be.

"mmm, please!" He laughed.

"Ok!" I called smiling as home easily I could cheer him up.

I began rummaging in the fridge for the cheese and ham before I got the bread out. I placed the bread on the grill and then placed the cheese and ham. Charlie loves cheese and ham toastie.

"Hey Bell?" He called as I leaned against the counter watching the grill.

"Could you do me a favour a bit later?" He asked politely.

"Of course, What is it?" I called smiling at the cheese bubbled.

I loved the way it looked.

"Could you head up to Billy's and give him a lift here?" He asked as I heard him get up from the sofa.

"Sure, is he staying here tonight?" I asked still transfixed on the grill.

"Yeah, then tomorrow afternoon I'm going to take him up to the hospital, I guess you'll want to see Jake first thing in the morning?" He asked slightly quieter.

It was obvious he already knew something about why Jake was still in hospital. I didn't bring it up, but I knew he already knew.

"yeah." I smiled and took out the toasties plating them up.

"Alright Kiddo. You had a fight with Edward? I heard shouting last night." He asked taking his plate and walking into the living room.

"yeah," I muttered following him and taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked taking a bit out of his toastie.

"He's just so jealous. He think I'm secretly dating Jacob." I rolled my eyes and Charlie chuckled.

"It's just because you and Jake spend lots of time together." Charlie smiled and finished up his toastie.

"He's my best friend. We're supposed to spend lots of time together. I wouldn't have to spend time with just Jake if Edward and him didn't fight so much. So really its his own fault he's jealous." I stated eating my own toastie.

"I know. I never like Edward anyway. I think you and Jake make a better couple. And you know it too." He stated taking my plate and walking to the kitchen.

I just sat there.

Were we a better couple?

'yes'


	4. Chapter 4

Driving up to fetch Billy only gave me more and more time to think. Unwanted morbid thought whizzed through my head making me nervous and uneasy. By the time I had reached Billy's I felt queasy and on the verge of tears. Why? Why couldn't everything go back to normal? I opened the truck and stepped out in to the surprisingly warm night air, it was one of those rare warm and bright nights, me and Jake or me and Edward would usually try and make the best of these nights by going swimming at night or just staring at the purple and pink skies together. I walked round to Billy's side and helped him in before putting his wheelchair in the back of the truck, neither of us spoke, there was a mutual feeling of depression among us and we both knew neither wanted to talk right now.

I felt sorry for Billy.

He was all alone right now and all he could proberly think about was what was wrong with his son. Jacob was everyone's sun, bright, loudly, bubbly, happy without him Billy's house must have felt cold, dark and lonely. I couldn't imagine life without Jacob, everything would lose a bit of its happiness, every thing would have a little less appeal. I glanced over at Billy as we neared Charlie's. The whole car ride had been filled with silence, neither of us in the mode to talk, neither knew what to say to the other, he looked so sad. I felt a twinge of guilt, I should say something, let him know I understood how he felt, but really what could I say?

At that exact moment we arrived at Charlie's and I shut of the engine and stumbled out of the truck into the evening darkness and helped Billy out. He followed me into the house I gestured to the living room and Billy entered there I continued to the kitchen to make dinner. I wasn't really hungry, I felt sick to my stomach with worry. But still I started the preparation of the vegetables and chopped the potatoes, I waited wile the water boiled and then plopped them into they're separate pans. I grabbed the steaks from the fridge and stuck them on. I wiped down the counters and set 3 plates out on the counter, ready from dishing up.

I then casually went and hung up my jacket which I had forgotten about early and removed my keys, phone and chewing gum from my jean pocket and placed them on the kitchen table. Purely because they were sticking in my leg and it was uncomfortable. It hen closed the kitchen door and turned on the stereo to drown out the hushed talk and sports noise from the living room. The noise from the radio filled the room and I smiled as they announced the song, something I'd never heard before, _'Thinking' Of You, by Katy Perry'. _The music calmed me and I happily danced a little around the kitchen, before I could fully relax to the music my ring tone, 'Clair De Lune' went off and I glared at the offensive object on the kitchen table.

That was at least the 23rd time I'd heard that stupid song today. I had set that song to only one person on my phone, therefore I didn't even need to look at the caller I.D to know Edward was calling me, **again.** I stalked over to the tabled and yanked the phone off it, for the first time today I flipped it open and put it to the side of my head. Before Edward could say anything I said a single word and hung up.

"No."

I then started to write a new text, I didn't know if they'd get it but I hoped they would.

'_Hope your okay, miss you loads xx_

_Coming to visit 2moz._

_Ily. xxxx_

_Bells xx"_

I then sent it off to Jacob, hoping he'd get it, I wasn't sure he even had his phone with him, though it was likely as he'd proberly had it with him when they'd crashed. I turned the stereo down and walked into the living room were Charlie and Billy sat deep in conversation, I coughed politely to get there attention. They both halted their conversation abruptly and stared at me.

"Would you like your dinner in here? Or the kitchen? It'll be one in a few minutes." I smiled softly, although it didn't touch my eyes.

I just couldn't be happy until I knew what was wrong with Jacob.

"In here if you don't mind love." Charlie smiled at me and I nodded leaving the room and shutting the door.

Wandering back into the kitchen I heard my phone beep three times and the screen light up and dull back down. I frowned, if Edward had texted me, so help me, I was going to block his number, thtas boy doesn't understand the concept of 'Just give me a little space'. When I flipped the phone open I was surprised and delighted to see it was from Jacob not Edward.

'_Stop ur stressing Bells, _

_I'm alive. :L_

_Good u no how boring ppl r here?_

_Ilymore. xxxxxx_

_Jake xxx'_

I felt a smile spread over my face, the text was just so, so, Jacob. I decided I'd text him back after I'd dished up dinner before it burnt. I skipped across the kitchen a sudden happiness washing over my and dished the food onto the plates. I then grabbed Billy's and Charlie's and walked over to the living room, the stupid smile still on my face. I handed them there dinners and turned to leave all the while smiling.

"What changed your mood Kiddo?" Charlie's voice called as I reached the door.

I turned and smiled brightly at him.

"Just texting Jake." I grinned.

A knowing smiling appeared on his face and he smiled back at me. I then practically ran back to the kitchen. I grabbed my plate and set it on the table, before sitting in front of it with my phone.

'_Sorry Jakey._

_I'm just a it on edge._

_Me & Ed r fighting atm._

_Want me 2 bring anything 2moz?_

_Nu-uh. _

_Ilywayyymore. xxxxxxxx_

_Bells xxxx'_

I sent it and ate dinner grinning stupidly, when I was finished I put my plate in the sink and went to fetch Billy's and Charlie's. As I began washing up I got another text, I was unable to read it as I was elbow deep in bubbles and water, so I hurriedly washed and dried up before putting everything away. I grabbed my phone off the tabled and yanked ti open.

'_What's that twat sed now?_

_Jeezx. Imma have to kick his ass. Again. _

_Bring real food plz. _

_It tastes like plastic here. _

_Ilymore. && You know it. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jakeyyy. xx'_

I smiled and held back a laugh. To everyone else nothing about the text would be funny, but it was an inside joke between best friends. I looked over at the clock 9.34pm gosh tonight was going by fast now. Before minutes seemed like hours. I grabbed my keys and chewing gum and phone and shoved them in my pocket again. I headed upstairs and empty my pockets again on my dresser. I walked over to the airing cupboard and grabbed a towel throwing it in the bathroom, I then grabbed my bathroom bag and flung it next to the towel. I switched on the shower, letting it warm up before grabbing my phone and finally closing and locking the bathroom door. While I waited for the steam to fill the room I texted back.

'_Haha. That was funny. _

_I can still remember his face. xD _

_Fighting about u again ._

_No way. _

_Ilymore. Way more._

_Anyway, m'off for a shower. _

_C u 2moz. 3_

_Bells. xx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

I closed the phone and put it by the sink before stripping down and getting in the shower. The warm water relaxed my muscles, washing away the stress. The heat and stream cleared my head, I washed myself and grabbed the shampoo, gently I massaged the strawberry smelling liquid into my hair and sighed inhaling the smell. Rinsing my hair off slowly I smiled serenely, showers has always relaxed me, the made me feel so at peace with the world. The warmth and general niceness of a shower always made me smile. I massaged the conditioner in next, the sweet strawberry scent was refreshed in the air and it invaded my senses, making me even more relaxed if that was possible. When the conditioner was washed out I began to fee dizzy from the heat.

I turned off the water and stepped out onto he cold tiled floor, he mirror was steamed up and the bathroom seemed to be filled with steam. My mother had always scolded me for turning the heat up 'too high', but I liked my showers really hot. I wrapped myself in a towel and towel dried my hair. I then set about washing my face and brushing my teeth as I did my thoughts were consumed by Edward. He'd been calling me non stop lately and texting me non stop too, to be honest it was getting annoying. I had tried to talk to him about how I felt at one point but he didn't seem to get the point that I just needed some time to think. Right now I didn't need to be worrying about his feeling or our relationship, I had enough to worry about with Jake being like he is.

Thinking of Jake, I dried my face and grabbed my phone flipping it open, '1 new text message' the screen read and I smiled.

'_Sure did bruise his ego. _

_He thought he could take me. LOL. XD_

_The whole _

'_you and me are secretly dating behind his back'_

_Thing again?_

_What a jerk. _

_Have a nice shower, I daren't take one here. _

_I wonder what wud happen if I dropped the soap._

_O.O _

_IlymorethenYouloveme. _

_Looking 4ward 2 it. _

_Jake. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

_I laughed out loud, it felt nice to laugh like that. I couldn't stop laughing as I closed the phone. I put my stuff back into my wash bag and threw my clothes in the washing basket shaking my head at his stupidity. Only Jake would think like that. He was in hospital not prison! I opened up the bathroom door and went to my room, putting my phone and wash bag on the dresser I pulled out some underwear and a too big t-shirt and slid them. I threw my towel in the general direction of the door and flopped onto the bed, yanking the covers over my head I smiled and slowly drifted to sleep. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Haii Thar. **_

_**I've decided, Because I'm mean like that, that I'll only post the next chapter if I get up tp 13 reviews. (: **_

_**Loveyouall. Gabbeh x**_

* * *

I yawned loudly and squinted my eyes shut as my mind tried to force me awake. My hands came to wipe at my eyes, removing the sleep from them. I sleepily sat up in bed and fumbled around for my phone, to see the time. I remembered I'd left it on my dresser and sighed inwardly. Opening my eyes fully and trying to brighten myself up I got out of my bed and made it. I stretched like a cat and I yawned again before I forced my eyes open as wide as they would go. More awake but still rather sleepily I stumbled over to my dresser, flipping my phone up I stared at the clock, trying to make my eyes focus, 9.14am. Ugh. I sighed and rummaged around in my dresser for some new underwear and then walked over to my closet and stared at the contents. Jeans, I needed jeans, I grabbed my black drain pipes that Jake had chosen from me on a shopping trip and my button up blue and green checkered short sleeve shirt, one of my favourite items of clothing. I rummaged around a little longer in my closet and finally found what I was looking for. A black hoodie which had a design on the back of a forest and a wolf howling at the full moon.

I slid of the too big t-shirt and my underwear replacing them with new underwear and my new clothing. I picked up the clothes from last night to throw them towards the door when I noticed that shirt had been Edward's. I scrunched up my nose and threw them with a little more force than necessary in the direction of the door. I grabbed a plain blue belt with a bright red apple belt buckle on and put it on. I smiled as I slipped on the hoodie, it was about 3 sizes too big and that just how I liked it. It wasn't mine of course, it was Jakes, I basically lived in his wardrobe to many sleepovers with that forgetful boy. Another reason Edward had suspected something more than friendship between me and Jacob. It really wasn't my fault I was allowed to have Jacob to sleep and not Edward, that was all Charlie's fault. I didn't care though, what's a relationship without trust?

I looked in the mirror and smiled, my hair looked alright, it wasn't its usual haystack instead it looked smooth and silky. I brushed it easily and stared with a huge smile at the wavy tresses of chocolate hair. I then grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket along with my keys before skipping down the stairs and into the living room, where Charlie and Billy sat watching TV. I looked over at the clock 9.47am.

"I'm off to see Jake." I smiled at them.

"Okay, we'll be coming around 2, got to do a few things first." He smiled back.

I turned and walked out to the truck smiling stupidly. I felt the excitement bubble inside me as I turned the key in the engine, I tried hard to push back the worry that I felt and it was working. I sped to McDonalds and ordered his favourite food. Twice. That boy could eat like a wolf. I then hopped back into my truck and set off for the hospital. I hummed all the way to the hospital, not even noticing that I was thrashing it down the empty roads, way over the speed limit. I pulled up into the hospital parking lot at 10.14 and smiled to myself, it usually took me 45 minutes to an hour to get here. Hopping out the cab and locking the truck, I trudged over to reception and smiled sweetly at the shortish, plum, motherly look woman. She had curly ginger hair and pale skin, which was dotted with freckles which her make up failed to cover.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Jacob Black's room is please?" I said as politely as possible.

Her eyes looked up at me softly and I was pity in them.

**Shit. **

**This was bad. **

**Really bad. **

**God. **

**He's going to die! **

"follow the signs to the wards then go to the ward at the end of the corridor and you should spot him, if not just ask the nurse in the ward." She smiled sadly at me.

I nodded numbly, all the earlier excitement gone, now replaced with panic and worry.

"Such a shame, such a happy boy." She muttered and I swallowed, hard.

I followed her instructions and walked into the ward looking around I saw Jacob, laying down, his eyes closed and a faint smile lingering on his lips. He had various needles stuck in him and was hooked up to so many machines, yet he looked so peaceful. I walked over slowly and quietly trying to hold back the tears, I was so worried about him. I placed the bag of food on the table at the end of his bed then I gently took his hand in mine and stared as his face, he must have been sleeping as he didn't notice, so I let go and grabbed the chair near by and silently moved it next to his bed. I kneeled on it and place my small, pale hand in his huge warm palm, my other hand moved to stroke the few strands of hair from his face. He stirred a little but didn't wake, I decided to just wait for him to wake up, even though he could sleep for days, the scent of McDonalds would wake him soon enough.

What would I do without him though? I'd known him all my life, he was my best friend. Sure I'd only moved to Forks like 6 months ago but ever summer that I'd visited Charlie we'd gone to see Jake and Billy. Then Me and Jake would get into trouble and they'd always threaten we wouldn't see each other next summer, but they never stuck to it. Now Jacob had his little motorcycle gang, which made me snort with laughter when I first found out. Him and Seth who I'd also known had started it up and had loads of new members, one of them being Leah, the only female and Seth's sister. She hated me. I don't know why but she did. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice when Jacobs eyes opened and he grinned hugely at me.

"Hey Bells!" A booming happy voice burst through my thoughts and I jumped slightly.

"Hey Jakey." I smiled warmly and he squeezed my hand.

He sat up and sniffed the air and smiled.

"You bought me food?" He asked with sparkling happy eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, I got up slipping my hand from his and closed the curtain around the bed, hospitals were always funny about food from outside. Meanwhile, he had adjusted his bed so it was more like a chair than a bed. I then grabbed the bag from the end of the bed and place it onto his awaiting lap. He grinned hugely and pecked my cheek, I smiled softly and sat in the chair.

"Thanks Bells. You're the best y'know?" He smiled stupidly and opened up the bag and began stuffing his face.

"I think I've heard someone say that before." I smirked as he tried to eat and laugh.

He'd already finished one burger.

"Slow down Jake! Your going to give yourself indigestion!" I laughed.

"I. Jacob Black. Have **never, **ever got indigestion in my life." He said with the most serious face he could conjure up and I snorted with laughter.

He continued to stuff his face and I sat laughing softly at him. Something about Jake seemed to radiate happiness, I couldn't even force myself to be sad around him, the only time you could be sad around Jake was when he himself was sad, which was very rare. He was highly optimistic and made other highly optimistic if only for the time they where near him. When he finished he but the rubbish in the bag and threw it at the bin, perfect shot, straight in. He turned to me and shimmied over before patting the bed next to him. I stood and sat next to him just as he finished brushing all the crumbs of himself and the bed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned back against the back of the bed, I leaned into his side and lay my head on his shoulder while leaning back with him. It was natural for us to be so close, other people did indeed think we were a couple, but we'd always been like this as kids and we just got closer as we grew up.

"Is Seth and them coming up to see you?" I asked as he lay his head on top of mine.

"Yeah, they said they'd come up later today around 4-ish" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh Good. Billy and Charlie are coming up around 2." I said closing my eyes, I was completely content at this moment.

"Mhmm." He hummed obviously also completely content.

For awhile we just sat like that, forgetting everything else, forgetting we were in a hospital, forgetting Jake was ill in some way, forgetting my worries, forgetting everything. I sighed after what seemed like hours of comfortable silence, in reality it had been about 5 minutes. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to ask, but it was now or never.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back, the hand of the arm around my shoulder playing with a strand of my hair.

"What's wrong?" I whispered and my voice betrayed me by cracking on the word 'wrong'.

"Listen, Bells," He started moving to sit up straight.

I turned to look at him and he smiled sadly at me, pulling me into him lap so I was straddling his hips. Now we were face to face and he was looking me directly in the eyes, I swallowed hard and placed my hands in my lap, fiddling with my fingers, wanting to look down but unable to break his gaze.

"They've been running loads of tests and yesterday morning they finally figured out what's wrong. I would of told you sooner but its not the sort of thing you text someone, or let tell them by calling, and they wouldn't let you come visit any earlier than today so, you know," He rambled on at the speed of light nervously.

"Jake! I understand, but what exactly is wrong?" I said stopping his rambling.

He took a deep breathe and I glanced at his hands to see he was shaking. That was never a good sign, Jake only shook when he had a strong negative emotion like; anger, sadness Ect. I looked back up at his face only to see he was looking away, staring intently at the curtain separating us from the rest of the hospital.

"I, they found, that, I, erm. Bella, I've been diagnosed" He was cut of as the sound of Clair De Lune filled the air.

I groaned as I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I yanked my phone out opened it and stated.

"I'm in the middle of something you have 10 seconds." My voice was cold and hard.

"Have you seen Jake yet?" He asked concerned.

"Ha! You did know all along. Heartless bastard! How dare you lie to me about something like this!? Jeez Edward." I shouted before hanging up.

I glanced at the time before snapping the phone shut and huffing out a breath. 10.59.

Great. Just great. He knew what was wrong all along, Son of a-

"Bells?" Jake asked.

"Sorry about that. Please carry on." I said.

He took a deep, shaky breathe and took one both my hands in his, his hands were nice and warm, I smiled softly at our hands and looked up at him. He squeezed my hands reassuringly but I already knew this wasn't good. I could feel his shaking as it reached his hands and shook my own, I wanted to help, but I couldn't without knowing what was wrong first. So in an effort to calm him down I removed one of my hands from his and place it on his cheek making him look at me. He left one of his hands with mine and moved the other so it was placed over mien on his face, out finger entwined and he smiled sadly at me, his eyes shinier than usual. I held my breathe as he opened his mouth to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to clear this up, Everyones human, no vamps or wolves, just humans. Also, How short was this? **

**I don't know how to start the next chapter up, maybe a change in point of view? Any ideas? **

**Thanks for the reviews ;D  
**

* * *

"Bella. I've, I've got Cancer." He whispered sadly, tears brimming his eyes.

I stared at him, my eyes painfully wide, I hadn't get let out the breathe I was holding. My mind had ceased working.

Breathe.

Jake.

Cancer.

Hospital.

Breathe.

W-what?

Knew.

Dying.

Edward.

Best Friend.

Breathe.

Only words rushed in my head, they weren't connected they didn't make sense. I couldn't comprehend it. No. It wasn't true. It had to be a mistake? Please let it be a mistake. I felt light headed and dizzy. An all too familiar pricking feeling appeared at the back of my eyes and warm wet pathways appeared on my face. I finally let out the breath I'd been holding, it came out shaky and horse. My whole world was crumbling around me and I just couldn't understand. Why Jacob?

"W-w-what?" I stuttering, hoping I'd heard him wrong.

Dear god please let me of heard him wrong.

"I've got Cancer Bells." He repeated, he voice was strong despite the tears in his eyes.

My whole world came crashing down on top of me at his words and I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. What could I do? What was the right thing to do? Could I even do anything? I stared at Jacobs no longer cheery face and cold spread all over my body, despite the warmth radiating from his body only inches from mine. I held back all my emotion and continued to stare blankly at him while the tears streamed down my face. Forever seemed to pass by in only a few seconds and still I had no clue about anything.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. So I did all I could do, all I ever did.

**I ran.**


End file.
